


Middle School Crush

by cloudmist



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gross middle schoolers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudmist/pseuds/cloudmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou smells bad but so does Gakuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle School Crush

Gakuto is snuggled up on the couch, nestled under Ryou’s arm after much insistence. Ryou is so fucking dense, Gakuto thinks, if he doesn’t realise the only reason why Gakuto would want to be this close to his armpit after tennis practice is that he has a gay crush on him. It’s not like any of them shower properly, they just stand under the water for like thirty seconds to rinse off the layer of sweat. They all still smell awful.

Except Atobe, Gakuto amends. That motherfucker always smells like vanilla soap and flowers. Yuushi just puts on a weird musky cologne over his stink, so he doesn’t count.

Gakuto looks up at Ryou’s face, illuminated only by the shitty movie they’re watching. He has a smear of cheeto dust on his cheek.

“Pizza face,” Gakuto mutters, hoping that Ryou won’t catch the affection in his voice if he makes fun of his acne again. Ryou is still really attractive, even with pimples, and it pisses Gakuto off.

“Fuck you, pizza is great,” Ryou retorts.

“Shit, you’re right. I guess it’s a compliment…?” Gakuto wonders if Ryou will catch on. He wonders if he wants Ryou to catch on.

“Damn straight,” Ryou says. He thinks he’s so cool when he says that. Ryou glances down and looks surprised to see Gakuto looking back up at him. Gakuto can feel his ears burn at the unexpected eye contact.

“Your hair is funny,” Ryou says. Gakuto wonders if he’s imagining the affection in Ryou’s voice.

“Is that a compliment?” he asks.

“Uh.” Ryou looks back at the TV. “I dunno. Prob— maybe?”

Gakuto grins and presses closer to Ryou’s stinky armpit.

**Author's Note:**

> idk. theyre dorks. im a dork. everyones a dork.


End file.
